bravecrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings
Wings are Lord/main Hero-only equipment that contribute to his/her stats as well as provide up to 2 additional spells for in-battle casting. Wings are always animated as flapping, emitting elemental energy (for some), and lifts one's main Hero above the ground. Range of Wings Wings come with a base BP boost. They can be enhanced with the use of Wing Enhancers, increasing the stat contributions; while Wing Upgraders evolve Wings to the next tier by achieving a certain point value. The range of wings are as follows: Wing Upgrading # Wing upgrading is a tedious leveling of wings from tier I to tier XIV. The amount of wing upgraders increases with every tier. # Do note that the amount used per tap (seen in-game as of wing upgraders owned/of upgraders per tap), does not translate 100%. I.e. Using 6 wing upgraders in one tap will not mean 6 points to the overall points required for the upgrade. The 6 wing upgraders can contribute a range from 5 to 8 points for instance. # As such, it would be wiser to collect more than or at least 70% of total points required in number of wing upgraders to bank on the chance of wings 100% evolving at a random rate. Wing Skills Wing skills are available through upgrading Wings. They are both support skills that increase survivability as well as damage output of the team, that can turn the tide of battle. # (From Arios V onwards) Providence: from the start of the battle, Hero with the highest HP will be granted a shield that absorbs 3% + 500HP (Prov lvl 1) to 10% + 2000HP (Prov lvl 4). When the shield is active, unit is immune to all debuffs. The only way to remove the shield is to deal DMG equal to or more than that which is shielded. Shielded units will still generate rage from being hit, even if they incur no loss in HP. # (From Demonia VI onwards) Repentance: deal DMG equal to 10% of Lord's ATK to 1 random target and marks it. DMG ignores DEF. Skill DMG done to marked target is increased by 10% for the next 3 seconds (Rep lvl 1). (Rep lvl 4): deal DMG equal to 40% of Lord's ATK to 3 random targets, marking them, and increasing skill DMG by 50% for the next 4 seconds. # (Dark Luciv) Fallen Might: Summmon 10 pillars of ebonfire in succession, dealing (30% Main Hero ATK) DMG to random enemies. Each successive pillar deals +15% DMG, with the 10th pillar dealing (180% Main Hero ATK) DMG. Each pillar has 15% chance to ignore DEF and render targets' talents invalid for the next 4s. 25% chance to instantly kill a target if it is a troop, and main hero gains troop's ATK bonus for the next 8s. 14s skill CD. # (Dark Luciv) Fallen Protection: If friendly team BP is higher than enemy's (including Arena and War Stadium), all allies receive -15% Final DMG. As long as ally front units are alive, rear receives -50% AoE ATK DMG. Category:Gameplay Category:Wings